The Mysterious Girl in the Woods
One Saturday evening, Comato and Kaio had just finished running errands for Naruto. Walking through the woods, the brothers chatted about random things that popped into their heads. "Yo dude, can I tell you something?" Kaio asked his brother. Comato paused wondering what it was that his brother wanted to tell him. "Ehh, what is it?" Comato replied. "You are a punk ass bitch." Kaio said sightly laughing. Comato stared at his brother while they continued to walk. "And you're an idiot." Comato told Kaio. The twins continue joke around and horseplay in the forest. "Damn that fox! Where did he go this time." Yuki said with frustration. "Old man Goku said he was around here, but I can't find him." she continued as a sigh escaped her lips. That's when Yuki heard two voices coming in her direction, her body tensed up. Yuki hated to interact with other humans because she could never figure them out. "Tailed beasts are a lot easier to interact with." Yuki thought to herself as she saw the two men walking in her direction. Comato almost instantly noticed the girl. "Hiya!" Comato formerly spoke to the girl. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you lost?" Comato questioned the stranger. "Hey! You're pretty!" Kaio blurted out. "My name is Kaio Uchiha and this is my brother Comato Uchiha. What's your name?" Yuki blushed slightly upon hearing the male compliment her. She had never been complimented by a male before. Except for the occasional compliment from Kurama. Yuki inserted her hands into her black pants pockets and looked shyly at the to newcomers and said with a stutter: "Y-Yuki Kaneko." "What's the matter? You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" Kaio asked Yuki. "I wouldn't wanna talk to you either. I mean, LOOK AT YOU!" Comato said teasing Kaio. Giving Comato a blank facial expression, Kaio turned his attention back to the nervous girl. Comato tried to push Kaio but horribly failed because his hands phased through Kaio. Comato fell to the ground during the process. "That's a punk move, man." Comato said dusting himself off. "Well maybe you should keep your hands to yourself." Kaio smart mouthed Comato. "N-nothings wrong. I'm fine." Yuki lied. She was surprised that she was able to speak at all. She guessed that her frustration at her father is preventing her to be as shy as usual. Yuki watched the two and she wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. Yuki thought that her life would be a lot different, if she did have one. She figured it would be nice, she smiled to herself as that thought entered her mind. "Its not nice to lie to your new friends." Kaio said responded to Yuki. "Now tell me, what's really wrong?" Comato started to move closer to the girl. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask." Comato told the shy girl. Friends wasn't a word Yuki was used to hearing from humans. The word freak was the most common thing they said when they realized who she was living with. "J-Just hungry." Yuki stuttered. ''This would be a lot easier if I could communicate to them telepathically ''Yuki thought to herself. The part about how she was hungry was part of what's wrong, the other part was that she was just didn't know how to act around humans. "Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too." Comato said rubbing his stomach. "When are you not hungry. Yo, I think there's a little restaurant not to far from here?" Kaio informed his brother. "Would you like to join us, Yuki? Comato's buying." Comato exclaimed hearing Kaio volunteer him to pay from dinner. "I'd love too." Yuki said happily. Yuki could sense Kurama nearby. He was probably about 4 miles away and he was standingbyy for now. If Yuki wanted to avoid a conformation she would have to get the two Uchihas two a populated area quickly. "Which direction is it?" Yuki asked. "Oh!!! That's Meī Xing Diner! I love that place!" Comato shouted excitedly. "I even took the time to mark it with Flying Raijin." Comato walked closer to Yuki and touched her shoulder. "See ya there, bro!" Comato laughed as he and Yuki instantly teleported to the restaurant. Appearing directly in front of Mei Xing, Comato practically scared the woman out of her own skin. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Xing. But your food is so delicious!" By then Kaio finally caught up to them. Getting the a table, Mrs. Xing asked prepared to take their orders starring with Yuki. Yuki was surprised with the speed in which the arrived. She guessed that it was space-time ninjutsu. "You can take their orders first." Yuki said as she kept track of her parents chakra. It seemed like they werentt that far away which was a good thing for Yuki. It was her first time in this restarunt so she wanted to see what the uchihas ordered before she decided on what she wanted.